<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glorious Distraction by chatteringmagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918761">A Glorious Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatteringmagpie/pseuds/chatteringmagpie'>chatteringmagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flames of the Feeonix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Breasts, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Powers, Foreplay, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Lingerie, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Data (Star Trek), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Soulmates, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatteringmagpie/pseuds/chatteringmagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naseema surprises Data with an erotic gift and things get a little rowdy. One-shot. Definitely sex involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flames of the Feeonix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Glorious Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Naseema<span> stood in the archway of the b</span>ed<span>room, and slid her kimono off, letting it drop to the floor.</span> She tapped her knuckles lightly against the wall to get his attention.</p><p class="western">Data glanced up from behind his console, and when he saw her, his<span> eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. He had expected her to be naked, but she wasn't. For the first time ever, she was wearing undergarments. He had imagined before </span>how nice<span> she would look in them, but he quickly realized how inadequate his imagination had been. </span><span><em>She must have heard my thoughts</em></span><span>, he surmised. </span><span><em>He was sure he hadn't mentioned his desire to see her dressed in such a fashion.</em></span></p><p class="western"><span>The </span>combination she wore<span> was not particularly complicated, but it was well suited to her</span>, and he was certainly intrigued by it<span>. The brassiere</span>'s band was wide, and came down to the bottom of her ribcage. The garment's delicate cups rose only halfway up her breasts, the scalloped edges stopping directly above her nipples. It acted as a balcony, lifting<span> up</span> <span>and </span>holding her full, feminine features<span> together</span>, creating the perfect amount of cleavage. The alluring, deep purple lace was<span> similar to the</span> bodice of the<span> nightgown he'd given her</span>. I<span>t was not completely transparent</span>, but just enough so to pique his interest in the attributes he knew were barely hidden underneath<span>.</span> The panties were also lace, and the same attractive color as the brassiere. They sat low, coming across the middle of her hips, accentuating her soft, easy curves, and in addition to the lovely traditional undergarments, she wore old-fashioned garters in the same beautiful purple lace as the brassiere and panties. They held up a pair of stockings, so fine, and delicate, he hadn't even realized she was wearing them at first. <span><em>He wondered what he had done to deserve such a </em></span><em>marvelous </em><span><em>treat, or if perhaps there was a</em></span><em> special</em><span><em> occasion he was currently in ignorance of</em></span><span>.</span> His last thought concerned him. <em>There must be something he had neglected, she would not have gone to such trouble if there was not an acknowledgment required. </em></p><p class="western">After a brief moment, Naseema finally spoke. "You have not said anything," she commented worriedly. "You are busy. I will take them off." She was disappointed by his silence, feeling that she had failed in her attempt to entice him, and slumped her shoulders slightly as she moved to return to the bedroom.</p><p class="western">He still didn't respond. He was too preoccupied, wracking his memory banks, trying to figure out what the special occasion was while at the same time, remaining in awe of her very attractive, very flimsy outfit. He suddenly realized he hadn't even heard what she'd just said, and snapped himself back to where he was.</p><p class="western">She bent down to pick up her robe, and her breasts nearly spilled out of the brassiere. She held her hand up against them to hold them in, as she grabbed her kimono with her other hand, and straightened up. She avoided looking at him as she turned her back, but he didn't notice her subdued demeanor so much as he noticed the panties she wore barely covered her backside, and the sight made his pulse skip a beat.</p><p class="western">It wasn't until then, that he realized she was leaving the room. He shot forward out of his seat, and hurried to move around the large console, almost tripping over the chair in the process. "Naseema, wait!" he exclaimed. "Please do not leave!"</p><p class="western">She turned back to face him, but still avoided his eyes, pulling on her thin robe, and fastening it across her front. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not intend to distract you. I will change, and then I will return."</p><p class="western">He caught her before she could go. "Please forgive me, I did not intend to ignore you,” he pleaded. “I—I assumed I had neglected to recognize a special occasion, and I was attempting to determine what I had missed. I do not want you to change your clothes.” He brought his hand up to her face, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You have never worn undergarments before, and I have never seen ones so lovely...ever. I must admit, I was taken off guard.” <em>He was unimpressed with himself for making her feel embarrassed.</em></p><p class="western">She still wouldn't look up. “Then you are not disappointed?” she asked quietly, tugging the front of her robe to pull it tighter around her.</p><p class="western">He moved his hand to lift her chin up, and tilted his head, trying to get her to meet his eyes. “How could I possibly be disappointed by such a thoughtful gesture?”</p><p class="western">She gave him a small, but genuine smile, and blushed. “Thank you. I assumed by your reaction that you were not pleased. Perhaps I should not have jumped to a conclusion so quickly,” she replied.</p><p class="western">He trailed his hand down, and ran one finger across the neckline of her robe, easing it away from her body to peek inside. He arched an eyebrow at her as he moved lower, dragging his hand slowly along her body before slipping the same finger under the sash of her kimono, and giving it a gentle tug.</p><p class="western">“May I?” he asked, but then immediately brought his lips down to hers in a soft, but determined kiss, not giving her a chance to respond. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he took a hold of the long end of the sash, and loosened the bow she'd tied it in.</p><p class="western">Her robe fell open, and he quickly slid his free hand up inside, cupping one breast, squeezing it gently, and running his thumb over her nipple. Then he very delicately traced his fingertips down her side, to her hip where he dragged them along the inside of the waistband of her panties. He felt a familiar surge of pleasure inside himself as the goosebumps raced up across her skin in reaction to his touch. He withdrew his hand, and took a step back.</p><p class="western">She was finally looking at him now, and he gave her a smile as he took her hand, and led her back into the bedroom, where he sat on the edge of their bed while she stood in front of him. “I wish to look at you,” he said, as he brought both hands up to her shoulders, and pushed her robe off. It's slippery fabric easily slid down her arms to fall around her feet. He let his eyes wander over her body.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She was truly a vision in the extraordinarily alluring lingerie he knew she'd chosen just for him. Her gesture had elicited new thoughts and feelings from him. He was delighted that she'd gone to such lengths to distract him from his project, to make him want her, and her efforts were proving extremely successful. He'd completely forgotten what he'd been working on before she'd appeared in the bedroom doorway, and he certainly wanted her. He wanted to tear the delicate lace underwear from her body with his teeth, and ravish her until she screamed his name. The continuous effect she had on him was astounding. He never thought he would be capable of such an enormous sexual appetite, but here he was, employing every ounce of self control he possessed to keep from launching himself at her, and tackling her to the floor. He also never thought he would ever be capable of loving a woman as powerfully as he did Naseema. He knew he would do anything for her, and right now, he wanted to do everything to her.</em>
</p><p class="western">He finally looked up to meet her eyes again. "I do not know what to do, " he admitted, suddenly overcome with shyness. "You are so lovely, I am overwhelmed."</p><p class="western">She smiled, and moved closer, until she was right up against him. She took his hands, and placed them on her waist.</p><p class="western">He rested his head against her chest, and she stroked his hair. "You have not overlooked any occasion," she said. "I know that you have often wondered about how I would appear in undergarments such as these, and I thought perhaps they would please you. I want you to do whatever your heart desires. If you wish to tear these from me with your teeth, they belong to you, just as my heart, my soul, and my body belong to you as well."</p><p class="western">"You heard that thought?" he asked, a little embarrassed. "I did not intend to be so bold. Your beauty causes me to lose control of my thoughts on occasion."</p><p class="western">She lifted his face up, and held it between her hands. "You do not have anything to be embarrassed about, I quite enjoy the fact that you are so...ravenous," she told him, still smiling, “but yes, that thought was extremely loud, and it was impossible not to hear it.” She then bent her head down and kissed him delicately. As she pulled away, she looked in his eyes and hers widened with surprise. “Oh my,” she said quietly. “That thought was also very--”</p><p class="western">Then he did launch himself at her. With his lightning android speed, he slid one hand from her waist, up her back, into her hair, and used it to cushion her head as he propelled them to the floor, keeping the other firmly planted on her hip. He made sure to land on his knees, to avoid crushing her with his weight.</p><p class="western">She let out a loud gasp, and her eyes were wide with shock, and excitement.</p><p class="western">He yanked his shirt off, and threw it aside. He buried his mouth on hers, kissing her hard, and her hand quickly found its way into his hair.</p><p class="western">She grabbed a handful, and pushed her tongue in his mouth, arching up into him, while she dug the fingers of her other hand into his skin.</p><p class="western">He slid his arm under the small of her back, and pulled her up tighter to him, pushing his hips down into hers.</p><p class="western">With their lips still locked together, she withdrew her hands, and they zipped down to unbutton his trousers. She then used her feet to push them off him.</p><p class="western">He'd removed his boots hours ago, having gotten into the routine of imitating some of Naseema's habits while they were in their quarters, going barefoot being one of them. He came up on his knees, deftly releasing himself from the final confines of his uniform, and brought her with him to straddle his lap. He then became tender again, gliding his fingertips up her body, making her shiver, and slipped them under the straps of the brassiere, gently pushing them off her shoulders to trail delicate kisses up her neck.</p><p class="western">She sighed long and deep in response, throwing her head back for him to continue the trail across her chest, and up the other side of her neck. He slid one hand around her back, and easily released the brassiere's fastenings. She dropped her arms down to let the lacy garment fall off her, and tossed it aside.</p><p class="western">He leaned forward, tilting her backwards, taking one breast in his mouth, and circling his tongue around the nipple. It rose up, and hardened almost immediately, and she moaned softly, sinking her fingers into his hair again. He moved across her chest, trailing his tongue along the smooth space between her breasts, before giving her other nipple a gentle nip, eliciting an excited gasp from her.</p><p class="western">She tightened her grip on his hair, and yanked his head up to bury her mouth on his. She kissed him hard, and forcefully, bringing her hands around to grab his face, his neck, and his shoulders, her excitement increasing every time he touched her.</p><p class="western">He pushed his full weight into her to lower her to the floor again, but she countered his move, and shifted her body to roll him on his back, and perched on top of him instead. He gasped with surprise, and his gold eyes grew wide. She kissed him hard again, and drew her mouth down his jaw, his neck, his chest, layering kisses all the way to his belly, and lower. She flicked her tongue along the ridges where his hips met his abdomen, and he arched his back, gasping again. She squeezed his thigh, and took him in her mouth, dragging her teeth along him, teasing his extremely sensitive tip with her tongue, digging her nails into the soft places on either side of his hips.</p><p class="western">He cried out with pleasure, bringing his hands up to bury his face in them, muffling the sound. He let her continue on until he couldn't take anymore, teetering right on the razor sharp edge of a massive overload. He finally took a handful of her hair, and gripped her wrist. He pulled her up to him, and stared at her briefly, his wide eyes searching hers as he gasped for breath. Then he brought their lips together, holding her face between his hands.</p><p class="western">
  <em>He had become accustomed to the slow, gentle love-making they'd engaged in as she recovered from the violent attack, and the poisoning. She'd been so weak, and fragile that he'd been afraid to use anything but the most delicate touch lest he hurt her. Even though she had been fully healed for some time now, he found he had difficulty adjusting, and still handled her with kid gloves. When she'd brought him into her mind, after she'd realized that he was continuing to hold onto his insecurities, and showed him how deeply she loved him, how passionately she wanted him, he had also discovered how intense she could be. Now she was ready to show him the Feeonix within, and he wanted her to let that part of her out. He wanted her to be rough. He wanted her to be forceful. He wanted her to make him beg for mercy, make him beg her for more. Grrrr, he just wanted her! He wanted every inch of her, and he wanted it all over him.</em>
</p><p class="western">He rolled over, and pinned her underneath him. He held her hands down, buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, and sank his teeth into her flesh.</p><p class="western">She cried out in delight, and her legs flew up around his waist. She thrust her hips up, slamming them into his, and arched her head back as he kissed his way up her neck again before taking her mouth with his. She pushed up into him, and bit his lip, hard enough that if he'd been human, she would've drawn blood.</p><p class="western">He smiled at her once she'd released him, and then abruptly jerked himself backwards to rest on his knees again, keeping a hold of her wrists, yanking her up with him. Her legs still firmly clenched around him, he lithely got to his feet, wrapped his arms around her, and shot forward towards the dresser. He slid her backside across it's surface, sending the vase of flowers on top of it, crashing to the floor. She let out another delighted cry, and grabbed his face in both hands, crushing their lips together again.</p><p class="western">He pulled away from her, and took her breast in his mouth, while grabbing a handful of her hair at the same time, tugging her head back. She burst into white flames at this point, her excitement almost reaching it's pinnacle, and dug her nails into his shoulders as she let out a loud moan. He moved over to the other breast, his teeth and tongue bringing it up to a hard peak.</p><p class="western">She tightened her grip around his waist. “Take me now!” she gasped, and he growled at her in reply before whirling around to toss her on the bed, and quickly pouncing on top of her. He grabbed her hips, and spun her around on her belly, then slowed himself again, pressing his hips down against her backside to hold her in place while he slowly kissed his way up her spine. She shuddered, and gasped with the sensation as goosebumps rocketed up her flesh again. She raised herself up on her hands and knees, pushing her backside up against him as he continued to climb her back, and neck with his lips until he reached her ear, which he gently took between his teeth, letting a long, sensual breath go. She sighed, and shivered before she begged him, “Please, I can take no more. I want you inside me.”</p><p class="western">He smiled at her pleading, <em>he liked hearing her beg for him.</em> He trailed his lips back down her neck, and across her shoulder, taking one hand, and sliding it around her hip, across her belly, and lower, slipping inside her panties to tease her. She let out another exaggerated moan, and grasped at the blanket, her skin now completely covered in tiny bumps, and engulfed in cold, white flames. <em>He had her so worked up, her body no longer knew how to react, so it just did everything it knew how, all at once, and the result was crippling her. She was completely submissive under his hands now, and he could do anything he wanted to her.</em></p><p class="western">Once he felt she was sufficiently ripe, and she could hardly breathe, he drew his hand away, gliding his fingertips around her thighs, and up her backside, where he pressed them into her skin delicately, and slid the lacy confection that barely covered her down her legs to where the garters met the stockings. She shivered in anticipation again as he dragged his hands, feather-light, once more down her back before he held her hips, and pushed his full length into her.</p><p class="western">She moaned, long and hard, as renewed pleasure erupted from her core, racing through her, completely engulfing her inside. Her arms buckled, and she dropped down, closing her eyes, and letting her head rest on the bed as he rocked his hips against her.</p><p class="western">
  <em>They had never tried this particular position before, and the sharp angle, coupled with her barely separated thighs was resulting in the most incredible sensations shooting up through his body to explode in his brain. He'd always liked it when their faces were close, but now he was able to take all of her in. The flawless skin of her back, her wild, unruly blonde hair, spread out in a tangled mess across the bed, strands of it falling across her face, her full lips parted just slightly as she moaned with every thrust, the glorious curves of her hips, and backside. He wanted to feel her against him as her soft warmth hugged him so tightly, so perfectly, making him feel...he couldn't describe how she made him feel at this moment if he tried...couldn't even think straight...</em>
</p><p class="western">He rested his weigh down along her back, and she rose back up on her forearms to meet him. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, allowing a long, satisfied sigh to escape his lips, as he continued to move into her. She turned her face towards him in greeting, nuzzling him back.</p><p class="western">“I love you, Naseema,” he moaned, and she smiled.</p><p class="western">“I love you too,” she sighed in reply, and caressed her cheek against his.</p><p class="western">He straightened his arms, pushing himself back up, and she came up further, on all fours to stay with him. He held himself up with one hand as he slid his other arm across her breasts, and hugged her to him, moving against her with more force. He could feel the wave gaining strength inside him, and she arched her back, like a cat, tightening herself around him, causing a sudden rush of intense pleasure to course through him that made him shiver.</p><p class="western">She pushed back against him, and as he felt himself reaching the edge, he increased the speed and power of his strokes. She was breathing heavily now, almost panting, and he knew she was as close as he was. He straightened himself up, bringing her with him, taking her breast in one hand, letting the nipple slip between his fingers, caressing it, and holding her to him. He ran his other hand down her belly, and between her soft thighs, teasing her again as he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. She reached up with one hand to sink her fingers in his hair, while gripping the hand he had on her breast with her other.</p><p class="western">She was completely on fire now, both literally and figuratively. The white flames licked up around them, and the breeze created by her pulsing energy fluttered her hair around both their faces.</p><p class="western">They reached the apex of their love-making simultaneously, and he shuddered violently as he came, clutching her tightly, unable to make any sound, his breath completely taken from him. He gave one last determined thrust, and she screamed as she climaxed, the fire surrounding her surging up explosively with a loud crackle.</p><p class="western">He collapsed forward, crushing her to the bed, both of them gasping for air. Her flames went out with an audible <em>whoosh</em>, and they lay there, her on her belly, eyes wide, her hand still firmly clenched in his, sucking in deep, shaky breaths, with him on top of her, still inside her, his face buried in her hair, the pulse that circulated the bio-chemical nutrients through his body, pounding inside him, and his chest heaving. They lay there for awhile, without moving, trying to calm their shivering bodies, and collect their thoughts.</p><p class="western">Naseema finally spoke first. “Data?” she asked quietly. “Are you alright?”</p><p class="western">He sighed gently, and raised his head up. “Yes,” he replied. “I—I have never--” he sighed again. “I have never felt so wonderful in all my life.” With his free hand, he gathered up the hair splayed over her neck and shoulders, and pushed it aside, kissing his way across her back, her flesh still warm from the incredible force of her explosion.</p><p class="western">“I did not frighten you?” she continued, and he could hear her voice breaking as if she were about to cry.</p><p class="western">“Not in the least,” he answered, and paused briefly before saying, “Although I do not believe I will be able to perform again today. I am unsure if my positronic relay will be able to handle the stress.”</p><p class="western">She let out a soft laugh, but there was something behind it that caught his attention. He moved off her, and quickly adjusted the lovely lace panties he'd very nearly destroyed, so they sat on her hips where they were supposed to be, before rolling on his side to face her. That's when he saw she was crying. Big, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, soaking the hair underneath her head.</p><p class="western">His gold eyes widened with horror, and the smile he was wearing quickly faded. “Naseema!” he exclaimed. “No! No! Please do not cry! What is wrong?!” He brought his hand up to cradle her cheek in his palm, and brushed the tears away with his thumb.</p><p class="western">“I do not know,” she replied. “I—I feel so many things, and I am overwhelmed.”</p><p class="western">“I did not hurt you, did I?” he asked, his brow furrowing with concern.</p><p class="western">“No,” she said. “I was afraid that had I harmed you. I—I allowed the animal out, and she—she became more than I could control.” A fresh out pour of tears spilled out, and she took several short, gasping breaths, trying to get her emotions under control.</p><p class="western">Data softened his expression, and smiled again as he reached over, and pulled her into him. He brought his face close to hers, and kissed her softly before nuzzling her with his nose.</p><p class="western">“Please do not be upset, Naseema,” he whispered to her. “I could not have asked for a better mate. You are my best friend, my confidante, and my raison d'etre. I want to marry you, and there is nothing you could do to change my mind about that. I do not believe the animal inside you is so wild that I cannot temper her.”</p><p class="western">She smiled, and lowered her eyes shyly.</p><p class="western">He tilted his head, to catch her gaze, and caressed his hand down her body. “Thank you for the wonderful treat. I very much enjoyed these,” he said, flicking a finger under one of the garters, and giving it a gentle snap.”</p><p class="western">She laughed this time. “You are welcome. I am glad you found them pleasing. They were not easy to find. People do not wear undergarments like these much anymore.”</p><p class="western">He pulled her leg up over his hip in order to wriggle closer to her, and stroked his fingertips along her back. “I find them very pleasing, and I hope you will wear them again,” he said, arching an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">“If you promise that we can break something bigger than a vase next time, I most certainly will,” she replied with another smile, as she wiped the last of her tears away.</p><p class="western">He laughed, and kissed her. “Whatever the lady desires,” he said, nuzzling her again. “That was truly spectacular,” he added. “I was unable to form any coherent thoughts.”</p><p class="western">“Neither was I,” she admitted. “I would have done anything you wanted, just so you would keep your hands on me.”</p><p class="western">He smiled. “I received exactly what I wanted,” he purred. “A beautiful woman who loves me, who desires my touch, and wants to be fulfilled by me.”</p><p class="western">She slid her arm around his neck, rested her head against him, and nestled herself into his naked body and his strong embrace. “I do love you, and I am cold without the feel of your wonderful warm hands,” she said softly.</p><p class="western">He sighed contentedly. “Naseema, you have always understood me in a way that no one else has ever been capable of, not even Geordi. I love you, and I would do anything for you. You are the light in my life,” he told her wistfully.</p><p class="western">She hugged him tighter. “If you are not careful, you are going to make me cry again,” she whispered. “Please do not ever let me go.”</p><p class="western">“If you would like to sleep, I will stay right here. I do not have to report for duty tonight. I am all yours,” he said.</p><p class="western">“I do not wish to sleep, I only want you to hold me,” she replied, burying her face in his chest.</p><p class="western">“Then that is what I will do.” He stroked her hair, and rested his head on hers, but their warm afterglow was abruptly interrupted by the indicator.</p><p class="western">“Commander? Ambassador? It's Lieutenant Yates. Is everything alright?” the young man's voice called out from the other side of the door. “Someone on duty in the veterinary lab heard a crash, and loud noises, and called security.”</p><p class="western">Data looked over his shoulder at the door. “Everything is fine, Lieutenant,” he called back. “Spot knocked over a vase, and startled the ambassador.”</p><p class="western">Naseema let out a muffled laugh, and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Good one,” she whispered.</p><p class="western">“If he barges in here, I will bust him down to ensign so fucking fast, it will make his head spin,” Data threatened quietly.</p><p class="western">She gasped with shock, and jerked her head up to look at him, wide-eyed. “Such language, Commander, and in the presence of a lady,” she laughed.</p><p class="western">He looked back at her, and arched an eyebrow. “I learned that particular word from you, my lady,” he replied with a smirk.</p><p class="western">“Alright, so long as you are both okay,” Yates called out, indicating his departure. There were a few seconds of silence between the android, and his Feeonix as they waited to make sure the young security officer was gone. Then Naseema laid her head back down on Data's chest, and sighed.</p><p class="western">“Do you think he believed me?” he asked.</p><p class="western">“I doubt it,” she replied with a small giggle.</p><p class="western">He rolled his eyes. “I will certainly be hearing about this tomorrow,” he mused, making her laugh again.</p><p class="western">“You know our love-making is the envy of every adult on the ship,” she told him, still laughing.</p><p class="western">“So it should be,” he replied with a smile, and a matter-of-fact tone. “No one on the ship has as magnificent a mate as I do. How could I possibly not wish to make love to her at every available opportunity?”</p><p class="western">She beamed at him, and took his face in her hands to kiss him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He squeezed her tight to him, and rolled them over so she lay on her back with him on top of her.</p><p class="western">“Perhaps my positronic relay is capable of handling the stress after all,” he said with a grin, and a rakish twist of his eyebrows.</p><p class="western">Her eyes lit up at his overture. “Oh, Commander,” she cooed, tilting her head, giving him a shy smile, and batting her eyelashes, knowing full well that the look drove him wild.</p><p class="western">He began to trail kisses down her body, stopping to suckle each breast in turn, making her moan softly. He moved lower, along her warm belly until he reached the top of the garter belt. He glanced up to meet her glowing eyes, stopping his hands, and holding them at her waist.</p><p class="western">“This time,” he said, smiling. “I believe I will use my teeth.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>